Forest of Secrets/Chapter 5
Chapter description :As he enters the ThunderClan camp, Fireheart wonders why he had rolled in fox dung in the first place due to its atrocious scent and thinks he could've found an easier way to get rid of RiverClan's smell. Fireheart had caught a squirrel on his way back, so at least Tigerclaw couldn't accuse him of coming back empty-pawed. He sees Bluestar call all the Clan together, so he puts his prey on the fresh-kill pile and makes his way over to the clearing. On the way, he spots Brindleface and her kits, along with Cloudkit. The kit complains about not being able to become an apprentice, since he's almost as big as Thornkit. Fireheart then realizes this must be their apprentice ceremony. Brindleface quiets her foster son as Fireheart makes his way over to Sandstorm. :She tells him jokingly to stay away from her with that stench as the meeting starts, and Tigerclaw also tells him to clean up before he enters the den. The two young cats, Brightpaw and Thornpaw, are given their mentors, Whitestorm and Mousefur. Fireheart spots Graystripe standing by the entrance, and realizes he must have slipped in during the ceremony. Graystripe tells Fireheart that it's all arranged, and that Silverstream and Mistyfoot will meet them near the Twoleg bridge with Graypool if it's sunny tomorrow. He thanks Graystripe and goes to get himself some fresh-kill. :The next day, Graystripe and Fireheart crouch a few rabbit-hops over the RiverClan border, on their own side of the river. The ground formed a deep hollow that was surrounded by thorn-bushes and covered with snow. Fireheart notes that come newleaf, it would make a beautiful and well hidden place. The two warriors scrabble among the leaves and make comfortable nests for their wait. Fireheart drops the mouse he was carrying, one caught for Graypool as a gift. He silently thinks that this was all for the sake of his Clan, even though he is breaking the warrior code and lying to his Clanmates. The weak leaf-bare sun glitters on the ground, and sun-high has come and past. Fireheart wonders if the other cats are coming when he catches a RiverClan scent on the breeze. :He hears an elderly voice complain from the direction of the river, and he perks his ears. Graypool mews that this cold is too much for her old bones, and that she'll freeze to death. Silverstream says that's nonsense, as it's a beautiful day and the exercise will do her good. Fireheart spots them as they come into view, and Graypool hisses that ThunderClan cats are nearby. Mistyfoot and Silverstream exchange a worried glance and Mistyfoot soothes the elder and says that it's alright. Graypool gives her a suspicious look and asks her what they're doing in RiverClan territory. Mistyfoot says they just want to talk to her, and Graypool follows Mistyfoot out of curiosity. Fireheart breathes a sigh of relief and Silverstream beckons Graystripe out of the hollow. Silverstream begins to introduce the ThunderClan warriors but Graypool interrupts her, and says there had better be a good explanation because there are two. :Mistyfoot assures her that they are decent cats, at least for ThunderClan. Fireheart gives Graypool the mouse he brought her, and she comments that at least he had remembered his manners. He questions her about Oakheart saying no ThunderClan should ever harm Stonefur before he died, and asks what that might have meant. She stares at him for a few heartbeats, and finally asks the other cats to leave as she can see Fireheart is the one who needs to know. Mistyfoot and Silverstream exchange confused glances, but quickly back away from the bush, with Graystripe trailing behind. :Silverstream mews that they'll wait for her at the Twoleg bridge, but Graypool hisses that she's old, not helpless. They leave, and Graypool sits in silence until their scents fade. The elder says to Fireheart that Mistyfoot had told him she was her mother, and Stonefur's. He agrees, and his initial nervousness fades into respect for the wisdom masked beneath a short temper. Graypool meows that she is not the RiverClan warriors' mother, and notes to Fireheart that Oakheart had brought her the pair in the middle of leaf-bare when they were a few days old. He questions where Oakheart had gotten the kits, and Graypool says she was told they were found in the forest, as if they were abandoned by rogues or Twolegs. She narrows her eyes, and states that her nose has always worked just fine, and the kits had smelled of the forest, but also of ThunderClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Brindleface *Cloudkit *Sandstorm *Tigerclaw *Thornpaw *Brightpaw *Mousefur *Whitestorm *Graystripe *Graypool *Silverstream *Mistyfoot }} Mentioned * Frostfur * Brackenpaw * Cinderpaw * Oakheart * Stonefur }} Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 56 Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc